Mom, can we talk?
by BRIGHT-and-SHINY-girl
Summary: What if Rory talked to Lorelai before she did anything with Dean. Oneshot. Read and Review


**Mom, can we talk?**

**Okay well this is a oneshot that takes place during the season 4 finale at the opening of the inn. The italics are Lorelai's thoughts**

**Let me know what you think**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Gilmore girls (but I do have the DVD's)**

Rory's Room

Before Rory realised it, she was kissing Dean. Shocked at what she was doing, Rory pulled away.

"Rory, my marriage is over. We both feel it. It's just not right between us. She's not –" Dean paused, trying to find a way to tell Rory that it was her that he loved.

"Dean, I really want to do this. I just can't"

"Rory, it's over. I know you don't beli-"

"I will. Tonight. I just can't right now."

"Why not. Now is as good a time as any"

"I need to get these CD's back to the inn"

The Dragonfly

"Just stand still"

Luke leaned in and began to kiss Lorelai passionately. She pulled away, shocked at Luke's forwardness.

"What?" Luke asked, thinking that he may have made a mistake.

"Just stand still," Lorelai answered, mimicking his earlier remark as she leaned in to reciprocate.

They again stopped, only to be interrupted by a naked Kirk running down the stairs off the inn and out towards the town.

Luke began to run after Kirk, turning back to Lorelai, yelling "Be back soon"

Just as Lorelai was turning back to re-enter the inn she heard her daughter calling her. Turning back towards the driveway, she saw Rory, running towards her. "Mom, can we talk?"

Lorelai and Rory walked through the beautiful gardens of the Dragonfly silently.

"You wanted to talk kid?"

"Um, yeah," Rory stopped and looked into her mother's eyes. "Mom, you made me promise that I'd talk to you before anything happened"

_Oh my God. _

"and I wanted to make sure that I spoke to you before I did anything,"

_Oh my God._

"not because you made me promise,"

_Oh my God._

"but because I wanted to."

_Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God._

"um okay Rory." Lorelai managed.

"Well I wanted to tell you that I know I'm ready."

_I didn't know that she was in a relationship. Unless she hid it from me, which she wouldn't. She dated Dean for two years and wasn't ready. She dated Jess for almost a year and wasn't ready. How can she be ready_. _She can't be ready. She's not grown up. She's young. She's nothing like me._

"Who?"

"Mom, you're not going to tell me that I can't? You're not going to ground me? You're not going to yell?"

"Rory, honey, You're 19 years old. You've already waited a hell of a lot longer than I did." Lorelai took a large breath before continuing, "And you're in college. I can't ground you. I can't lock you up and stop you. It may stop you right now, but there's tomorrow, the day after, a week from now. Do you think that my mother could have stopped me from having sex?"

"No."

"Who?"

"Um."

_Oh my God. It's someone I won't like._

"Who is it?"

"Dean"

_OH MY GOD!_

"Rory!" Lorelai yelled, "How could you even consider him?"

"He loves me."

"He's married"

"You don't understand the situation"

"Is he still married?"

"Yes?"

"Then he's married."

"What about you and Dad. He was engaged to Sherry."

"Rory, that was wrong. But engaged isn't married." Lorelai sighed, "I know that I set a bad example for you. But what about the other bad examples that I've set. I got pregnant and had you at 16. That's you babe. I made mistakes, I still do. You can't use it against me."

"I wasn't, but you have to understand. Dean's marriage is over."

"Are the divorce papers signed?"

"He's not wearing his ring."

"but he's married"

"Mom, I expected more."

"Rory, I just can't' let you do this without sharing my view."

"But I love him."

_How can I get through to her. For someone so smart, she is so clueless. How can she think it's okay?_

"Rory, do what you want. Just think about it Think about Lindsay."

"But-"

"If you still want to do it, then do it. But just think for me."

"Okay mom," Rory sighed.

"Rory," Lorelai said quietly, "I love you."

_She can't be the other woman._

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Let me know what you think!**


End file.
